Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section, and mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections include alternating arrays of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into a core airflow path of the gas turbine engine. During a surge condition, wherein fluid in the core airflow path flows opposite the intended direction, it is possible for the stationary vanes to move axially and cause damage to adjacent components. One example system for limiting vane movement is in U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,586, assigned to United Technologies Corporation and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In the '586 patent, an arm 94, which is formed separately from an engine case 28, is attached to the case 28 to prevent undesired vane movement.